1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, an information processing system, a device control method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices like personal computers and mobile terminals are provided with a display screen, and a pointer for selecting icons or the like is displayed on the display screen. Normally, operations like moving the pointer or scrolling the display screen are performed by operating buttons provided on the device.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-6-50758 discloses, for example, a technology in which details of an operation are displayed based on detection of displacement, speed or acceleration using a vibrating gyroscope. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2006-99228 discloses a technology in which, when a mobile terminal is operated, the movement of a finger used for operation is detected and used as a basis for moving the display position of a pointer of a display screen.